


【斯哈SSHP】血洗其罪（上？）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 汉尼拔paro
Relationships: Harry·Potter/Severus·Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【斯哈SSHP】血洗其罪（上？）

**Author's Note:**

> 不正常模式，未完？黑化哈

Snape被门打开时吹进的冷风惊醒。  
他才发现自己已经在沙发上睡着。  
“真是让我感动。”来者的语气里带着些受宠若惊。  
“别错估自己的地位……”Snape有些懊恼，自己就应该在一回来的时候就回房间，沙发再怎么柔软都比不上可以翻滚的大床。  
但人是多么奇怪的一种生物，明明在任何不是床上的地方，困意都如蚕蛹一样紧紧包裹，可是一旦到了正经睡觉的地方，它又如同潮汐退却，只留下一整个沙滩的狼藉。  
“是是，我知道。”显然对方将他的反驳当作嘴硬，Snape烦躁地搓了一把自己的脸，无从解释那就不解释了。  
“怎么这么晚？”他盯着那个一进门就凑上来亲了他之后才慢慢脱掉外套的青年，露出年轻人特有的紧致腰线，被包裹在贴身的丝质衬衫下。他不用想都知道究竟会有多少人用觊觎的眼神窥探衣袍下的秘密，但密不透风下是只有他曾见识的旖旎风光。  
“有个病人，”Harry想起来那个难缠的病人，苦恼地搔了搔脸颊，“……占用了点时间。”他含糊其辞地打算略过，却被Snape一眼识破。  
“或许我们的救世之星可以考虑收敛自己普照大地的圣光，毕竟你只是一个医生，不是神父。”他毒辣地点出了问题所在。  
Harry微微笑着摇了摇头，“想吃什么？”他回避了这个话题，歪着头看向自己年长的恋人，这个动作让他看起来有几分不谙世事的天真，“西冷牛排如何？我之前醒肉已经有一块可以拿来食用了。”  
Snape想起今天在案发现场被吊起的尸体，满地的血液带着冲天的腥气在教堂门打开的时候裹挟而出，干脆利落的刀口和献祭式的捆绑，竟与视角上方的耶稣受难持平，有什么罪行的谴责竟敢与凡人对神子的不敬相提并论？  
他的不适只在眨眼的瞬间流露，这种一闪而逝却被捕捉，“那么罗勒西兰花鲜虾意面和拉菲罗斯柴尔德的白中白？” 

晚饭、沐浴、做爱。  
Snape很早就发现了，这个年轻人对于生活规律有者近乎严苛的自律，像是呼吸一样带着强制的节奏。他有时候也会惊讶于作为警察职业的自己如此不规律的作息是如何被融入对方的生活气息之中。  
但是正如呼吸的节奏能够被可以控制，他竟未在这个过程中感到什么不适。  
Snape看着自己上首的青年，对方仰着脖子，细碎的汗水从白皙的胸膛滑落，没入交合的部位。  
Harry轻轻地吸气，男人今天的器官不知为何较往常更为持久，他的腰腿已经逐渐开始酸胀。他低头，发现男人凝视自己，于是顺从地趴伏垂首，与对方接了一个长而绵密的吻之后，夹着Snape的腰被翻转到下方省力的体位。  
Snape不明白，明明是处于上位者才是情事的主导者，可为何操弄着年轻肉体的自己才更像是被引导的一方。他看着青年面色潮红地呻吟，情欲的气息从对方潮热的液体中溢出、弥散，再慢慢渗进他的毛孔，浸入血液，直到流入大脑和心脏。  
Snape恍惚之间像是回到了今天的犯罪现场，而他的四肢被捆绑，头部被绳索捆成一个特定的角度，不能抬头也不能低头。而一睁眼，竟是对上被荆棘捆绑在十字架上耶稣低垂的眉眼。他忽然感到有人抚摸他的腰腹，似有低语，可是被被长期悬吊的他已经听不清对方的话语。他的视野里只剩下十字架的尖角发出暗沉的光。  
忽然一把刀从他的胸腔插入，那刀极快，只一下就将他开膛破肚，他的肺部暴露在空气中。在他以为结束的瞬间，却又在腰腹部横向开了一刀。  
他才发现，不是和神子平齐，是人的罪，和那承载着为人类赎罪的圣子的木制刑具。  
“……血洗其罪，是为宽宥。”  
哪里是什么罪行的谴责，是救赎。  
Snape猛地吸气，他今日勃发的欲望竟在明悟的这一刻解放。  
Harry早就腰软腿软，他的双手无力地在男人的胸腹出摸索推拒，Snape觉得或许自己在幻觉中感到的摸索是对方动作的缘故。  
“我本来以为你今天累了。”Harry的话语里难得带有抱怨。他没有想到今天的场面会给对方带来这么大的刺激。  
“我以为我或许会是我们之间比较担心会被榨干的那个。”他挑眉，Harry真是爱死了他这个表情。  
“那你的担心可不无道理。”Harry挑衅地收紧自己的甬道，但是很快又恢复精神的器官又令他开始不住地叫苦连连。  
“晚了。”Snape礼貌性地扯出一个微笑的嘴角，然后发起了他下一次进攻。  
青年的眼角泛红，溢出无意识的生理性泪水，他碧绿的眼眸失焦地睁着，被咬的嫣红的唇角、哭腔、喘息。  
Snape不能克制地加重了自己的力度。  
又湿、又软、又热。  
Snape完全无法控制今晚激烈的情事。他近乎要死在这个青年的身上。  
他含住青年柔软的指尖，医生的手指敏感，粗糙的舌面给身下青年带来的刺激引发一阵痉挛。  
紧。  
Snape不得不放缓节奏，可这时候的青年柔软的身躯却不依不饶地贴合上来，他抱着怀里温热的躯体，大汗淋漓，竟有一瞬间回归子宫的错觉。  
此前他从不知这种欲望的纾解竟能带给人回归母体的安心之感。  
他搂住青年，不可抑制地感到那十字要破体而出。

最终他们不得不再洗了一次澡。  
等Snape披着浴袍回到卧室的时候，他发现青年在昏黄的光线下不知沉思着什么。  
青年如端于王座。  
王座庄严，他于他高洁不可侵犯里竟能看出一分神性。一分虽少，可于凡人之躯体却也不得了。余下九分为何，他看不出，也说不明那是不是什么好东西，只是那盘桓于其周身的怜悯与仁慈之中却无半分凡人的谦卑。  
他的动静惊动了对方，青年再一抬眸，那些奇奇怪怪的想法忽然像蝴蝶都飞掉，青年秀丽的脸庞上先前情欲的后劲像是花朵慢慢绽开，Snape嘲笑自己的异想天开，向自己的爱人敞开怀抱。  
身侧的传来均匀的呼吸，青年已经沉沉睡去。  
Snape无声地勾起嘴角。但是下一刻他的眉头立刻紧缩。  
血气似乎还在他的鼻腔翻涌，他不明白自己为何会在刚刚那一刻了悟凶手的意图。但更多的绝望来自于自己在感到救赎的那一刻竟如此激动。  
他痛苦地闭眼，不想再凝视深渊，但他知道，总有一天他也将会陷落。

Harry睁眼，他的眼里没有半分的睡意。  
他的指尖在男人的轮廓上虚虚滑过。他着迷地盯着对方在睡梦中依旧显得严肃内敛的眉眼。  
怎么能不被这个男人吸引。  
他剖开过太多肉体。  
温热的、冰冷的、挣扎的、死寂的、狂热的、惊恐的……没有什么不同。似乎人的思想、灵魂是另一个层次的造物。  
别怕。他每次都对自己的猎物们这样说，如果你有灵魂，我将引它进入天堂。  
他是救世主，他当然有权力。  
如果是罪恶，鲜血能洗涤。如果是欲望，杀戮能拔除。  
一眼看穿一个人对他来说不是什么难事。大多数人行为的动因、结果，如同有序的丝线在他的脑海，一目了然。  
如果有什么无法洞悉的困惑。  
吃它、食用它。  
比起苦苦的思索，用灵魂去感知这种困惑是他给予人类的最高恩典。  
他不屑于以普世价值为基础构建的道德和法律作为衡量一个人的标准。毕竟玩弄权力的人都知道那只不过是一个给足砝码就能够张开腿任人玩弄的婊子。  
可惜的是世界上大多数人都用自尊矫揉造作，试图去掩饰自己的野心。他人性于他而言是拿餐刀就可开膛破肚的珍馐。烹调是为了进一步了解的手段。  
对于食材，他总是给予足够的尊重。  
总而言之这不过是交易的对价，他予人类救赎，人类馈以他餍足。  
可唯有这个男人，他的灵魂竟敢赤裸裸向自己敞开。  
Harry能够从其中看见孤独、于黑暗的沉沦与挣扎。  
他不可救药地立刻被吸引。  
Harry一眼就看穿，Severus·Snape的孤独源于人类群体的剥离。  
他听到他灵魂的哭号，拯救对方于人间炼狱的水火之中，是他义不容辞的责任，但这与他迫不及待地想将对方生吞活剥念头并不冲突。  
言语苍白，肉体将思想隔离如同孤岛。  
唯有欲望的感官能够传递真实。  
渴望。每一个细胞都在渴望与这个男人的交流。  
他好饿。  
杀死对方他没有舍不得，只是会心痛。  
Harry于黑暗中缩回手。


End file.
